


Les charognards

by Malielle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malielle/pseuds/Malielle
Summary: "La guerre n'est plus, la guerre est morte." Les charognards doivent descendre de leurs perchoirs. One-shot, presqu'un drabble. Léger TentenxNeji
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	Les charognards

La guerre n'est plus, la guerre est morte. Au loin, on hisse les couleurs de la victoire. La guerre n'est plus, la guerre est morte. La cendre couvrant le ciel s'éclaircit, le soleil perçant l'abcès afin d'en extraire le mal. Les héros reçoivent la gloire et les rues s'ouvrent sur la félicité, il faut reconstruire, tout reconstruire. C'est un renouveau, tout sera plus beau, plus grand et plus vrai. Ils rient, les rescapés, de la douleur et de la tristesse. C'est un temps de pardon et d'amitié, la postérité vivra en paix. Béatitude et joie, la fête rayonne et la grande place est décorée par des banderoles et des ruines. On se tient par la main, le visage couvert de boue et de sang séché, craquelé par un sourire naissant, aux coins frémissants. La guerre n'est plus, la guerre est morte…

Mais il y a les charognards. Vêtus de leurs longs manteaux noirs, ils rasent les murs et de leurs traits persistent un masque sombre. Ils agonisent parmi les décombres et les cadavres, berçant les corps endormis de leurs comparses, leurs amis et leurs familles. À eux, la tâche ingrate d'identifier ceux qui ne sont plus, de reconnaître dans le défiguré quelqu'un de leur patrie. Ils n'ont point le cœur à rire, ils n'ont plus la force de pleurer pour tous ces inconnus, sans-nom, qui sont tombés dans le silence, un arbre dans une forêt solitaire. Il faut compter et recompter ces pertes, leur donner une minute de silence avant de passer à un autre. Et si le temps leur manque, si le trépassé ne leur révèle rien, on se contente d'une croix gribouillée, une croix partagée. Ainsi, les charognards dansent sur des cimetières tandis que d'autres dansent dans le bonheur. Ils entassent les corps, les accumulent, formant un montage à la grandeur de leur tristesse. Ensuite, il faut tout brûler ; les maladies, les infections et la vermine rôdent. Il faut les éviter, dépolluer les champs, chasser le moindre signe de malheur. Tout va bien, la guerre n'est plus, la guerre est morte. Qui saurait dire autre chose ? Mais les charognards savent, les charognards connaissent la vérité cruelle de ce monde. Les gens oublient, les dirigeants sont avides. Combien d'années fleuriront-elles avant que les erreurs ne se répètent ? L'humain est avide, le pouvoir corrompt. Viendra alors de nouvelles croisades, viendra alors le temps où les manteaux sombres se remettront à l'ouvrage. Les vautours voleront de terres en terres, ramassant leur tribut dans les os des désœuvrés, dans la chair des sacrifiés.

La fumée étouffe les âmes tandis que l'odeur de chair brûlée soulève les peines et les tourments. Le brasier se consume et s'éteint lentement, les charognards n'ont plus rien à lui offrir, il a déjà tout gobé. Alors, il rejette quelques os, des dents et des cendres comme pour dire : « La mort ne disparait pas, elle subsiste à la plus puissante des paix. » Mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste. Les manteaux noirs ont terminé leur travail, les sols sont nettoyés et l'obscurité est lavée. Un à un, ils retournent à leur perchoir, attendant la prochaine disgrâce, leurs masques toujours en place, un long cri muet figé dans leur peau glacée. Toutefois, un déplumé défie l'effet de masse. Il reste prostré devant le bûcher agonisant, ses larmes traçant un sillon sur ses joues glacées. Non, Tenten n'a pas le cœur à s'envoler. Tenten est un charognard dont les ailes ont été brisées. 

Elle sait qu’il n’en fait pas parti. Que ce ne sont pas ses cendres qui s’élèvent en volutes de fumée. La vérité demeure la même. Une tombe porte son nom. 

_ La guerre n'est plus, la guerre est morte. Neiji n’est plus, Neiji est mort.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Une vieille fanfiction pour amorcer mon lent transfert sur AO3.


End file.
